


Black Ice

by Triodia



Series: Ficlets for OMGCP Winter Extravaganza 2017 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Handyman William Poindexter, M/M, Road Trips, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triodia/pseuds/Triodia
Summary: Dec. 3 - Getting stranded in the snow / From Vienna Teng’s The Atheist Christmas Carol: "It’s the season of possible miracle cures"They'll get to Dex's for the holidays...eventually...





	Black Ice

They were headed up to Maine to spend the holidays with Dex’s family when they’d hit black ice. Instead of careening wildly out of control (thanks Hollywood)...they’d just sort of slowly, inevitably slid towards the snowbanks lining the road. Dex’s pickup stopped with a slight crunch. The passenger side was smooshed into the bank and therefore inescapable; the right rear tire in the ditch with the right front barely clinging to the shoulder.

Dex jambs his finger into the hazard button with a curse before snapping his attention to Derek. Studying Nursey’s pale face, hands still braced for the gentle impact, Dex sighs quietly and twists to rummage in behind his seat. He turns back to Nursey clutching a spare winter coat, woolen scarf and hat, and a pair of fleece lined mittens, “Nursey...Derek - I need you to put these on for me. Can you do that?”

Nursey blinks slowly for a second or two before nodding sharply and making grabby hands for the clothing, “Yes. Yeah. I’m fine. Go do your Mr. Fix-It thing.” Derek starts pulls the scarf on, snuging it tightly around his neck before tugging on the hat, coat, and mittens. He’s still shivering a bit, whether from shock or cold, Dex doesn’t know, but he wants to smother Nursey in warmth until Dex is completely positive he’s ok… But they don’t have time to waste. The snow is falling faster and the last thing they need is to be stuck on the side of a freaking county road at night. Dex bundles up in his own gear, turns off the truck, and hops out to assess the situation.

Dex starts cataloging equipment as he walks around the truck, “Ok. I’ve got chains in the back. A tow strap, some short sections of 2”x6” boards, the emergency kit…” Dex pauses to dig in the truck bed, “...and an avalanche shovel. Hopefully that’s more than I need.” He slides down into the ditch with his tools, squatting down to see just how stuck they actually were. Dex mentally sighs in relief, _‘Thank god. The tire isn’t buried. Okay, so let’s just scrape some of this snow out of the way, snug this board under here, snug this other board here._ ’ He claps his hands together, wipes snow off his pants, and walks back towards the cab. Approaching the driver’s door, Dex peers through the window and chuckles. Nursey has disappeared into what looks like a clothing burrito. His eyes are glaring at the windshield, barely visible between the scarf and hat. His body tucked as small as possible inside the coat. Nursey startles when Dex opens the door, perking up when Dex turns the key, rumbling the truck (and the heat! Glorious heat!) back to life.

Dex drops the truck into first gear and slowly presses down on the accelerator. He feels the wheels churn for one second, then two, then finally catch on the boards. With all four wheels back on the pavement, Dex puts on the emergency brake, keeping the hazards lights on, and hops out to grab the boards.

When they’ve been driving again for a few moments, Nursey unfurls from his clothing burrito. After shedding the scarf and mittens, partially unzipping the jacket, and pulling the hat off to run his fingers through his hair, Derek crosses his arms and pouts, grumbling about winter and trucks and stupid freaking ice and cold and road trips and godforsaken Maine! Dex darts a glance his way and smiles until Nursey finally turns and locks his narrowed eyes onto Dex’s profile, all but growling out, “I don’t care how much money it costs Dex. Next year, either we’re flying or I’m not going.”


End file.
